


Ianto-Watching

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e10 From Out of the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, In the Hub, Nominated at the Forbidden Awards., Office Sex, POV Toshiko Sato, PWP, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Written in 2008., snug trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh can't stop staring. Really, why does he have to bend over desks while wearing those trousers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto-Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Because it is really hard to ignore those snug black trousers Ianto is wearing in the Torchwood ep. "From Out of the Rain"... I just had to write something for them. This was written on July 31st and I'm just now posting it officially. lol. Originally, I did this for one of the pornfests. *s*
> 
> Includes a bit of spanking. This is really just a bit of fluffy smut. PWP. (Written in 2008.)

Tosh knew she was staring. She couldn't quite help it.  
  
She barely contained the strangled sound in her throat as Ianto leaned further across his desk. Peering at stats that he'd pulled up on his computer and scribbling them down.  
  
Charcoal black material, that had already been hugging that ass, stretched tighter.  
  
It was such a sweet looking bottom.  
  
Firm, tempting, and with a lovely shape that made your fingers itch to trace the crease where cheek met thigh...  
  
... and oh god, she really had to stop staring.  
  
Ianto-watching may be her favorite pastime, but it was going to get her in trouble one day.  
  
In fact, when she managed to drag her eyes back up, Ianto had his head turned in her direction.   
  
He was smiling at her and raising his eyebrows.  
  
She was sure she had that deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face, but quickly recovered. Smiling an embarrassed smile and looking down at her desk. Organizing papers that were already in a neat pile.  
  
Tosh did her best not to look up as she heard Ianto moving, but suddenly he was next to her and his hand stilled her fidgeting ones.  
  
So she brought her eyes up to face his green gaze.   
  
His eyes were half-lidded and warm. They made her want to squirm in her seat.  
  
"Did you see something you like, Toshiko?"  
  
She felt a flush crawling up her chest and neck.  
  
Ianto pulled her up from her chair. Making her stand and pressing against the front of her body.  
  
He took one of her hands and made it cup his ass.  
  
Her breath all seemed to woosh out at that. Fingers twitching reflexively.  
  
"This isn't the first time I've caught you," he murmured as he brought his lips down to brush against hers. "Didn't you ever wonder why my trousers just kept on getting tighter and tighter?"  
  
She managed to get out an "Oh-" before he kissed her soft and deep as he pressed her hand tight against his ass.  
  
She groaned and could feel him hard and rubbing against her hip.  
  
"What did you imagine doing?" His hand moved so he could wrap his arms around her. "Is it the same thing I imagine?" He spoke against her lips. Warm breath ghosting across her mouth.  
  
He trailed kisses to her ear. "Because, especially when you're wearing one of those amazingly sexy pencil skirts, I like to imagine you've got me over your lap. Reprimanding me for being a bad boy. Small hands smacking my ass, then soothing it all away."  
  
Entranced, Tosh found herself rubbing gentle, slow, circles along his cheeks.  
  
He moaned huskily and she found the nerve to give in to temptation, hand giving one globe a slap that made her skin faintly tingle.   
  
She instantly adored the soft bounce and jiggle under her hand. Just barely there and yet so very inviting... as if his ass wanted another and another.  
  
She nuzzled his throat as he gave a soft pant against her ear.  
  
"Harder," he said and she never would have dreamed of how hot he sounded when aroused.   
  
Tone low, eager, and husky.   
  
She did hit harder this time. Earning her more of that addicting jiggle and a bite to the side of her neck. Followed by some avid suckling.  
  
"Please," he pleaded. His hands found her waist and he pulled her hips tight against his. Grinding against her as his mouth ran down to where her shoulder started.   
  
She couldn't help herself, she kept going, smacking harder and faster... only stopping to run her hand along his bottom when he gasped out an, "Okay."  
  
Tosh blinked and realized that she was out of breath too. Maybe just as aroused at the feel of him clutching at her hips and rubbing against her as she was at the feel of his warm, abused bottom under her fingertips.  
  
Ianto moved his head back up and smiled at her. "I guess maybe you *were* thinking along the same lines."  
  
She gave him an excited grin back and they were kissing again. Her hand trailing up so she could explore the rest of his body.  
  
He turned them and she could feel him lifting her up onto her desk. Big hands working her skirt up to the top of her thighs.  
  
She winced slightly and grinned at him as she moved her keyboard out from under her butt.  
  
"Sorry," Ianto laughed, but she was already pulling him in, wrapping her legs around him. Hands braced on the desk to hold herself upright.  
  
Connecting them right where they wanted to be.  
  
They attacked each other's mouths, moaning, hips thrusting as Ianto's hands guided her hips.  
  
Working the both of them up, he slid his hand down, still rubbing against her, and found her clit over her panties.  
  
She knew he could feel how wet she was, even through the material, but still felt a spike of pleasure as he exhaled an, "Oh, God."  
  
It didn't take either of them very long at all to come.  Both still fully clothed. Both still panting.   
  
Twitching against each other and holding the other close as he sat her upright.  
  
His arms squeezed around her as he sighed against her hair, "So. We should do this again."  
  
"Right." She nodded her head. Still slightly dazed and definitely floating at what had just happened.  
  
"With... less clothes. Also, probably not at work."  
  
"At least no one's here though."  
  
"Yeah, there is that. Of course, there are Jack's cameras to be dealt with." Ianto chuckled.  
  
"Oh, that's easy." Tosh's hand waved through the air.  
  
"Well, I suppose there's more than one perk to having the hots for the tech specialist."


End file.
